talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful
The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful is the tenth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on August 20, 2016. Plot Part 1 Life had been starting to get hard for Steve and Gregory. Not long ago, Nicholas, Terence, Joe, Marty, Lily, Marie, George, and Bert were sent to work elsewhere, leaving Steve and Gregory with a lot of extra work at Harrison. One late evening, Steve was backing slowly into the sheds after a day's hard work. Steve and Gregory discuss about their work and both agree that they need another engine. Mr. Williams then comes and informs the two Northern steam locomotives that he ordered 3 locomotives to help out while the others are away. The next morning, Gregory meets John, a Union Pacific DDA40X. Meanwhile, Steve meets Brendan, a Burlington Northern SD40-2, at Blue Sky. Part 2 Brendan was first assigned to take a freight train to Springfield Industrial. He arrived at Springfield with no problems, but the UP duo, Bob and Chad, were up to their mischievous plans. Their intentions were to cause confusion by playing a trick on Brendan. After Brendan finished sorting out his freight train, Chad told Brendan to wait while he fetches some hopper cars for Brendan to take to Harrison. Little did Brendan know that he fell for their trick and returned home. Mr. Williams was rather annoyed when he sees Brendan with some unexpected hopper cars. When Brendan learns that they were not needed, he tells Mr. Williams what really happened. Mr. Willams then announces his plans to contact Bob and Chad's controller and report them. Brendan still feels embarrassed that he had listened to the naughty UP locomotives. The engines were excited to see him back and Steve asks him about his job. Brendan tells them about what Bob and Chad did and in response, Steve and John were furious. The next morning, Steve noticed a locomotive, so he went to Harrison Yard to check. And when he saw the locomotive, he could not believe his 'eyes'. Part 3 Steve got a closer look at the engine and found out that it was a female FEF-3. The engine introduced herself as Lexi, and Steve thought she was very beautiful. Later, as Steve was picking up his passenger train, the Mapletoneer, he couldn't take his mind off of Lexi. This caused him to bump his coaches (but not to the point where it startled the passengers), which then caused him to regain his focus. That night, after returning from his passenger run, he saw Lexi sleeping in the yard. He asked her if she wanted to sleep in the shed with them, but she declined. As time went on, all of the engines were working hard, which saved Gregory and Steve from little or no rest. Of all locomotives, Lexi was the hardest worker. Because of this, Mr. Williams gave her an important job of delivering reefers to the Industrial Wasteland docks. He told her that she must arrive before the ship leaves. He also told her to take on plenty of water. Lexi, however, was overconfident that she wouldn't need to do that. Lexi's journey went well until night fell. She felt dehydrated and slowly came to a complete stop. She discovered that she had run out of water, and could go no further... Part 4 Lexi's fireman suggests calling for another engine, and all they can find is Steve. Steve and his crew agree to help Lexi. They soon arrive at the Industrial Wasteland, but they found out that they arrived on time, as the ship would have never left without Lexi's shipment. Later, the engines believe that their hard work is now over. Just then, Marty returns to Harrison and everyone is glad to see him back. Lexi appreciates Steve helping her, so she gives him a "kiss" on the cheek.... which embarrasses him in front of everyone. Just then, Gregory arrives and tells everyone that he spoke to Terence, who would be returning to Harrison in a few hours with a freight train. Mr. Williams then arrives and gives everyone the day off as a reward for their hard work. Brendan is unsure who will do their work for them, but John knows he found the right engines... Meanwhile at Tidewater, Bob and Chad are miserably doing everyone's work when they encounter a red signal, which irritated them. Emmett teases them about it, making them even more angry. After a Santa Fe TOFC intermodal passes, Bob and Chad think they are good to go, but the dispatcher has lined up Emmett to go first. Steve chuckles about Bob and Chad's misfortune. Brendan asks what they should do for their day-off. Marty suggests they all play Scrabble. John agrees, ending the episode. Characters * Steve * Gregory * Mr. Williams * John * Brendan * Bob * Chad * Lexi * Marty * Emmett * Nicholas (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Joe (does not speak) * Lily (does not speak) * Marie (does not speak) * Neville (does not speak) * Zucchini (cameo) * Shawn (cameo) * Zara (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Lilim (mentioned) * George (mentioned) * Bert (mentioned) * Big Mac (mentioned) * Mr. Schaller (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Jefferson Roundhouse * Jefferson Yard * Blue Sky * Springfield Industrial * Tidewater * Mojave (mentioned) Trivia * This episode remarks the first of several things: ** First episode to be filmed using Trainz Simulator 2 for Mac. ** First appearances of John, Lexi, Bob, Chad, Zucchini, Shawn, and first official appearance of Emmett. ** Brendan's first speaking role. ** The first episode to be filmed using QuickTime Player. ** The first episode to be split into 4 parts. ** The first episode since Marty To The Rescue to use footage in the end credits. * This episode marks the last time for a few things: ** Last episode to have a title card. ** Last episode where the locomotives are shown with faces. * This episode is based on Rails of Highland Valley Episode 4. * Escape Of The U2G, George Takes A Dive, and The Switch To Trainz 2 Mac are referenced, despite the latter being non-canon to the series. * George and Bert's absence likely had to do with the events of the previous episode. * NS&CSXTrainiac Productions and Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k! join the voice cast. * Lexi kisses Steve similar to how Krystal kisses Conner in Conner & Friends Episode 4. * The end credits is similar to the credits in The Full Bucketniers Episode 11. Goofs * In the intro: ** Marty was pulling Horizon coaches despite the fact that Horizon coaches weren't delivered to Amtrak until 1988. ** George is shown as a UP SD40T-2 despite his new model being a DRGW SD40T-2. ** Bert is shown as a CN SD40-2 instead of a ATSF SD45. ** Joe's running number was 4271 instead of 6378. In addition, he is referred to as Lilim. * In a few shots of Steve, one of his eyes is missing. * John's TTS voice is loud. Additionally, his model has ditchlights despite the fact his real life model lacks ditchlights. * In some shots, the green and red arrows on the switches are visible. * When Brendan passes through a grade crossing, the crossing gates don't go down. * Steve tells Lexi that he used to be a Mountain-type locomotive even though he was always a GS-4 despite the series switching from Trainz Simulator 2 iPad to its Mac counterpart. * The Daylight coaches' wheels are turning backwards even before Steve bumps them. * Lexi pronounces her own name wrong. * When Steve arrives back at Harrison, one of the level crossings appears to be tarmacked. * A CSX autorack can be seen on John's autorack train even though CSX did not start until 1986. * When Lexi comes to a stop, the cursor is shown on the screen. * Zara's running number disappears as Steve arrives at the docks. * In a head-on shot of Steve, Gregory can be seen despite him not arriving until after Lexi kisses Steve. * A trailing DRGW SD40T-2 has an SD40-2 carbody. * A CP GP9u and a CN/GTW SD40-2 appear even though the CP GP9u should have still been a high hood and the CN/GTW SD40-2 should have been in MP paint. * BNSF flatcars can be seen on the ATSF intermodal even though ATSF and BN didn't merge until 1996. Additionaly, two trailing SD40-2s have their modern BNSF numbers. * Lag is encountered a couple times in the rolling credits. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Trainz 2 Mac episodes Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 2 episodes